Memories of You
by willtell103
Summary: A car accident has brought him to a stand still in more than one ways. He's lost the one person he's ever loved, and now with two kids and a broken heart he has to try and fix the pieces. But what happens when right as he thought he'd gotten over it, a woman emerges that takes him right back to the beginning. Will he end up falling for a ghost a second time?


**HEYO! I'm back again! The newest installation to my story collection. Haven't updated anything in a while, but I still exist somewhere in this world. Hope you guys enjoy it. Lemme know if I should continue :)! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The only thing he could hear was the blaring sirens around him. The only thing he could see was the red and blue lights that shrouded the world around him. He faintly remembered hearing her screaming for him. Faintly remembered seeing the horror that crossed her features when the bright white lights of the oncoming car illuminated her face. Then all he could remember was pain. All he felt was pain. A sharp, intense, continual, numbing pain that shot up his spine and through his arm. Pain so intense it felt like his heart had leaped from his chest and was pumping blood a gallon per second outside of his body. He remembered the slight pressure of her fingers closing over his, and the most intense throbbing in his chest when he felt her pressure weaken to a stop. That pain, was ultimately what made him pass out from all the blood loss and exhaustion.

xoxoxoxoxox

When he finally came to he was in a hospital room, gown and all. He wasn't able to move around much because of an annoying tube sticking out of his arm. He shifted as much as possible so he could sit up and look around him. Akio and Ayaka were curled up in a chair by his bedside, thankfully, and Tenten was laying unconscious in the bed beside him.

"Looks like you've finally woken up Mr. Nara." said a voice from the doorway.

He turned to see a doctor standing in the doorway, his charts on a clip board in her hands.

"What happened?" he asked her, his voice sounding raspy from lack of use.

"You and your wife were in an accident with a truck that was overtaking traffic. You didn't sustain any major injuries, the worst being that laceration on your arm," she said, pointing to a set of bandages wrapped around his right bicep. "Your wife however, didn't fare the same way."

His heart stopped and he froze. Tenten was hurt? What? Would she be okay? Why now? "How is she doing?.." he asked slowly, a bit afraid to find out the answer.

"The truck had collided with her side of the vehicle. She hit her head pretty hard in the collision, and she fell unconscious. We took her to surgery on arrival, but she still hasn't woken up so we don't know the results of the surgery or how well her recovery will progress..."

The doctor looked a bit hesitantly at him, uncertain as to how she should voice the remaining news.

"At this point, we have done all we can. Now, it's a waiting game. Whether she recovers completely or not is dependent on how she responds when she wakes up from this coma. And as much as we may not like it, that could take months..."

He didn't respond immediately. How exactly could he even formulate a response to hearing that his wife wouldn't be waking up, possibly for months? What would he be doing till then? How exactly was he supposed to live till then? What about their kids? Akio was barely five, and Ayaka was only a few months old, how were they supposed to survive without their mother? How the heck was he supposed to raise such young kids on his own?She wasn't dying right? Just unconscious right? She'd have to wake up some time. Preferably sooner than later, but still, she had to wake up right? She wouldn't leave him like this. She _couldn't _ leave him like this. After all they have their whole lives ahead of them, she couldn't possibly leave him now.

Just when he was about to voice his response another voice beat him to it.

"Mommy's gonna wake up right?" said a little voice from the chair at his bedside. He looked over to see his son, now sitting in the chair, cradling his little sister in his arms. The strain of the events of the last few hours was evident on his tiny frame. His eyes, blood shot and puffy from his crying and lack of sleep, his nose red and raw, the sluggish way he moved his limbs all gave testament to his worry, fear and tiredness from the past few hours. Shikamaru smiled at him sadly. He was so strong for someone so young, but because he was so small his weakness was evident. Now he was mad at himself for making his son go through all that.

"She's gonna be fine." he said and had to hold back tears when, on hearing his words, the dams gave way, and his son became a crying mess in his arms. Little Ayaka started crying too, so he had an armful of crying kids. He held them close and rubbed their backs gently, whispering sweet nothings to them to calm them down.

The doctor chose that moment to step outside, not wanting to impose on their family moment.

* * *

He got discharged a few hours later, only needing bandages and a few pain killers. He'd put Aki and Aka-chan to sleep in the bed he'd occupied, and was currently sitting few feet away by Tenten's bedside, holding her hand in his and listening to her faint breathing.

She looked so frail from where he sat. She had a tube down her nose cause couldn't breathe on her own, she was hooked up to an IV drip, a blood bag and morphine, she had bandages around her forehead and her skin was pale and clammy. She was at her most vulnerable, and he hated seeing her like this.

He kissed her hand gently, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles. "I miss you so much already... Please wake up... I need you..." he whispered, resting hi head on the bed beside her.

The room went silent, the only noise being the beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked up to. It stayed for a few minutes before the door opened and Tenten's sister walked in.

"How is she doing?" Anko asked, walking over to the two of them.

"I have no idea.." he whispered, head still resting on the bed.

Anko looked at him sadly. She understood the hopelessness he was feeling. The two had been dating for three years, and best friends before that before they got married. It had been a little over five years since they tied the knot, but they were still inseparable. You rarely found one without the other, and as much as they did live their lives independent of each other, there was some unseen connection between them. An unbreakable bond that had made them so close it was almost as if they had become one person; two halves of the same whole.

She walked closer to him, and sat on the bed, right beside his head. She removed his hair tie then treaded her fingers slowly through his hair.

"You know you shouldn't do that." he mumbled.

"Why, afraid It'll feel better when I do it?" she said mischievously.

He looked up at her and glared.

"Ok, I'm sorry." she said, laughing slightly.

"She'll be fine." she said finally, quietly.

"I hope so." he answered, and then the room fell into a comforting silence.

* * *

**SO Yea. that's it. Just a little intro to my newest story and newest couple fascination. Lemme know what you think! Read and Review! Love Ya :* 3!**


End file.
